


После падения

by fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018/pseuds/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018
Summary: новое начало Локи (такое же, как старое)





	После падения

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018 на diary.ru
> 
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p216012710.htm
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Для того, кто по штату числился богом коварства и хитрости, он что-то слишком уж часто подвергался обвинениям во вранье и разных других неприглядных вещах. Да в конце-то концов. Иногда его враньё даже оборачивается правдой: он разве не сказал своему брату, когда шагнул умирать, что-то там про солнце? Что же, когда Локи, сын Одина, проснулся из-за неспособности дышать, в солнце как раз недостатка не было: на небе с разных сторон закатывались сразу два слегка зеленоватых светила. Их лучи вязли в чём-то слишком прозрачном, чтобы быть облаками, и висящем слишком высоко над землёй, чтобы быть туманом, и просеивались вниз кислотно-зелёной пудрой, туда, на широкую и ровную террасу, высеченную в горном склоне.

Ну, она была ровной, пока об неё с размаху кое-кто не грянулся. И сейчас ветер, который дул вдоль ледника, хватал и уносил в долину пыль из ледяной крошки и щебня, а посреди этого всего лежал Локи и отчаянно пытался продышаться. Не прекращая делал судорожные глотки, кашлял, цеплялся пальцами за что попало и отплёвывался от забивающих рот снежных кристаллов. Получалось плохо. Лёгкие раздувались, накачивались воздухом и выталкивали его обратно с протяжными хрипами, но сами собой не запускались и двигались механически, одной силой его добровольной агонии. Дыхание прилипало где-то в груди, и он был уверен, что каждый новый вдох что-то разрывает в ней. От земли, одежды и мокрых волос валил пар: его возвращение к жизни затрачивало столько энергии, что таяли окружающие сугробы. Дыши, дыши. Больше тебе всё равно ничего не остаётся. Если на то пошло — могло быть и хуже. Танос мог свернуть ему шею. Ну а вдруг ему бы не встряло любоваться, как Локи будет синеть, дёргаться и выкатывать глаза. Жестокость подарила ему шанс, и прямо сейчас он чувствовал, что благодарен Таносу за его жестокость. Не говоря уже о вполне извинительном желании продлить момент триумфа — он, Локи, и сам был из таких, не удивительно, что они однажды сработались. Ну практически.

Могло быть ещё хуже — здесь мог оказаться Тор.

Не то чтобы Локи раньше никогда не возило мордой по камням в присутствии брата. Но ему, честно говоря, хватило. Со злостью, немного приглушаемой недостатком кислорода, он отбросил эту мысль и попытался перевернуться на бок. Похоже, оно надолго затянется.

Когда всё вокруг окончательно превратилось в одну огромную лужу, он уже сидел. Чёрный блестящий корпус энергобатареи, сделанной в виде не полностью сомкнутого узкого кольца и надетой на его запястье, переливался от оседающих капель воды и мигал синим — все четыре индикатора горели, показывали ему, что ярко раскрашенный кораблик где-то недалеко. Ну, или был бы недалеко, если бы Локи забросило в низину, а не на горный кряж. Но здесь уже выбирать не приходилось: когда приборчик активировал телепорт, сам Локи пребывал в терминальном состоянии умирания, из которого правильно синхронизировать координаты несколько проблематично.

Повезло ещё, что Тору, видимо, что-то помешало доползти до его бездыханного тела и сжать его в скорбных объятиях. Иначе на покрытой льдом и водой площадке сейчас с большой долей вероятности валялись бы их окровавленные торсы и одна на двоих нога: распознавание физических границ объекта у этой штуки иногда сбоило. Всё ещё с трудом и рвано выдыхая, Локи тряхнул головой, убирая с лица прилипшие волосы. Попытка оглядеться и что-либо рассмотреть сквозь вертикальные струи пара мало что ему дала: он находился на обширном скалистом выступе, сидел ногами в сторону обрыва, а глаза немного слепило от белизны снежных шапок. Внизу, в долине, стоял солнечный летний день, но здесь, рядом с цепью ледников, было очень холодно. Если бы холод вредил ему, как другим, к проблемам с дыханием прибавилась бы проблема обморожения, а он пока и с первыми-то не вполне справлялся. Правда, та часть сознания, что не отсчитывала хрипы изувеченной гортани, ненавязчиво сообщала Локи, что он, если бы очень захотел, мог бы закончить свои гипервентиляционные упражнения вдвое быстрее и что сейчас он просто-напросто теряет время.

Или тянет. В ожидании… чего? Он осторожно ощупал шею и лёг обратно — и так уже весь мокрый, какая разница? — подумав, что новый король Асгарда, если только его не размазало взрывом по ближайшим звёздам и туманностям, наверняка страшно взбесится из-за всех этих дел с Тессерактом. И не то чтобы он не поверит, что Локи вовсе не затем прихватил его из сокровищницы, чтобы обрушить на головы их народа гнев космического психа.

Скорее всего, просто не дослушает.

Не самые лучшие мысли, чтобы отвлечься, но Локи их не останавливал. Чем раньше у него не останется поводов оттягивать спуск с горы, тем лучше — интуиция подсказывала (Да ничего ему не сделается. Это же Тор. Когда вообще такое бывало — чтобы Тор не выбирался из заботливо устроенных передряг? Ну разве что в этом мире вдруг завелась справедливость), что неприятности ещё далеки от завершения. А то что-то слишком уж радужно всё в последние дни складывалось.

Как только его отпустило достаточно, чтобы попробовать встать из потихоньку леденеющей лужи, Локи встал. Такое простое действие едва не опрокинуло в бездну всё мироздание, но зато наконец окупилась Сакаарская доплата за нескользкие сапоги. Прихрамывая и держась за скалу, Локи сделал пару шагов, и когда оказалось, что солнце здесь вполне себе одно и у него просто-напросто двоилось в глазах, даже не особенно удивился.

***

У валькирии, когда он её нашёл, видимо, тоже всё на свете двоилось — меч, который она в него метнула, пролетел мимо и благополучно сгинул в зарослях. Откупоренная бутыль из толстого чёрно-белого стекла подтверждала догадку. 

— Что? У меня боевой обход, — заявила она, качнувшись. — Давай сюда.

И полезла в кусты доставать меч.

Туннель из низко свисающих ветвей кончается быстрее, чем они успевают покончить с вопросами и ответами — Локи осторожничает. Если там, куда она его ведёт, поджидает всё, что осталось от их народа, кое-какие детали лучше утаить, думает он отстранённо. Маячок на запястье показывает, что украденный корабль, куда бывший сталкер согнала столько асгардцев, сколько туда влезло, и на котором поспешно отбыла, находится где-то тут, но всё, что видит Локи, это масса листвы и в беспорядке висящие фрукты.

— Если собираешься на нём свинтить, немного разочарую, — фыркнула она, когда Локи недостаточно тонко попытался прояснить этот вопрос. — Нас обстреляли на орбите, так что посадочка вышла жёсткой. Нет, мы чинимся, но не сказать, чтобы очень быстро.

Её чрезмерная прозорливость совсем не обрадовала Локи.

— Предпочитаю посмотреть собственными глазами, если не возражаешь.

— Да пожалуйста, — валькирия первой вынырнула из зелёного коридора, великодушно придержав ветку, чтобы та не съездила ему по лицу. — Заодно объяснишь остальным, куда подевал наше величество.

— Я подевал? — оскорбился Локи. 

К слову, оскорблялся он профессионально. Сказывался многолетний опыт. 

Впрочем, желание в блеске явиться уцелевшим, почему-то и без того не особенно горячее, ещё на пару градусов остыло. История с исчезновением Одина и узурпацией трона пока не значилась в разделе срочных лишь оттого, что все были слишком заняты, стараясь не отправиться преждевременно в Вальгаллу. Да, история благополучно забылась,

Тор, услышав в данных паршивых обстоятельствах слово «благополучно», ему бы, наверное, влепил

…но могла ведь и вспомниться.

Не говоря уже о том, что после тесного общения с приспешниками Таноса и многочасовых страданий вынужденного альпинизма его одеяния превратились в неплохое средство запугивания. А значит, никакого блеска точно не получится.

Валькирия, как выяснилось, была с ним не согласна. Она проследила его взгляд, кивнула на потерявший всякий вид костюм и радостно сказала, что наконец-то он, Локи, выглядит как мужик.

Он затруднился определить, кем с её точки зрения он был раньше. Но, по-видимому, не мужиком. Подумалось, что с её стороны крайне недальновидно напиваться до такой нелицеприятной искренности. Хотя не очень-то она и пьяна. Кажется, это её хроническое состояние.

Чем дальше они шли, тем сильнее хлюпало под ногами. Может быть, прошёл дождь, может быть, здесь всегда так мокро. Огромная роща мангровых зарослей кончается, за ней лежат красные земли и озеро с лужами булькающей грязи на каменистых берегах. Под ногами тоже хватало камней, но теперь каждый шаг вёл вниз, каждый камень, наполовину вбитый в подушку из старых листьев и мха, делался шире, потом это всё превратилось в лестницу, которая ступенька за ступенькой спускалась к развалинам какого-то древнего укрепления. Хотя развалины тоже было громкое слово — невысокий каменный вал высотой валькирии до груди и прямоугольные плиты с отбитыми краями. На одной из них сидел тонкий, как тростник, юноша с мечом на коленях и, завесившись волосами, спал.

— Стой-стой, приехали, — тормознула его валькирия. Она аккуратно обошла похрапывавшего юношу и с негромким стеклянным стуком поставила чёрно-белую и явно опустевшую бутыль на каменный пол, туда, где в два ряда стояли точно такие же бутыли, тоже все до единой пустые.

Брови Локи поползли вверх. На большее его пока не хватало.

— Жди тут, ваше сиятельство, — она не без изящества перемахнула через ограждение и побежала вниз по склону. Локи сел. Он различал невдалеке гомон голосов — кажется, остальные расположились поближе к озеру, неторопливо проплыло в голове. Если закрыть глаза, звуки станут яснее, к неразборчивому бормотанию присоединится ещё один голос, грубоватый и прозрачный, как талая вода, — это голос валькирии. Слышно, как она быстро и уверенно о чём-то распоряжается, дальше, дальше, дальше — звуки полнятся отражениями, тянутся и изгибаются, показывают ему объёмы вещей и пустот. Он ещё не может прокрасться за ней сам или отправить шпионить свою иллюзорную копию — силы так и не вернулись к нему до конца.

Но он и кроме этого трюка кое-что умеет.

Например, как насчёт эхолокации?

Заклинание выходит слабым, Локи практически чувствует, как оно рвётся, ещё не соткавшись, но оно помогает ему — вот она, та расселина, в которой они укрылись и спрятали корабль. Один из озёрных берегов представляет собой отвесный обрыв, изрезанный пещерами, иногда довольно большими. Локи нужна одна, заполненная сверкающей изумрудной водой — звуки скользят по водной поверхности и усиливают его зрение. Заклинание тает, он пытается задержаться на пике этого ощущения хотя бы несколько лишних секунд и рассмотреть, цела ли вещь, которую ему нужно достать,

Если Тор жив, он обойдётся и без его помощи, если его нет, нужно думать о себе

но промахивается, и его куда-то утягивает. Куда-то в страну цветных коктейлей и порошков счастья, которую он недавно покинул и где Тор советовал ему остаться. Локи открывает глаза, но за то ничтожно короткое мгновение, что они открывались, накатило знакомое чувство показного доброжелательства и интоксикации, заиграла стеклянная музыка, сладкий дым заволакивает всё, потом рассеивается и очерчивает фигуры танцующей толпы. У полированной стойки сидят ещё несколько фигур, одна из них оказывается Грандмастером, который тоже пьёт какую-то жутко дорогую химическую дрянь и бросает на него взгляды. На Локи вообще частенько бросали взгляды, но Грандмастер в этом деле однозначно лидировал, он за самое короткое время столько их набросал, что делалось не по себе. К счастью, прежде чем перешло от взглядов к предложенному бокальчику, валькирия пихнула его в бок.

— Выглядишь — хуже некуда, Лаки, — сообщила она полушёпотом. — Это тоже часть плана по захвату метафорического трона?

Локи моргнул всего лишь раз. Освещение сменилось, и перед глазами снова обретали чёткость полуразрушенные каменные столбы. Оказалось, валькирия успела вернуться,

между прочим, она ошибается: если совсем недавно у Асгарда и был трон, то сейчас не осталось даже метафорического. На нём сидел Тор, а они оба стояли за его за спиной и

и они даже о чём-то разговаривали, при этом на удивление связно.

Более того — оказалось, они и оскорбить друг друга по разу успели. Как-то немного напрягает, что для ведения перебранки ему даже не надо быть в полном сознании.

— С чего бы это мне желать трона? — сказал Локи и изогнул бровь со всем доступным на текущий момент скепсисом.

и смотрели только на него

— А я знаю? Похоже, тебе это свойственно, — ну да, глупо было рассчитывать, что она столько времени просидела с асами и до сих пор была не в курсе его «свершений».

— Возможно, но не сразу после того, как нас атаковал маньяк, охотящийся за Камнями бесконечности. Я не настолько плох в расставлении приоритетов, как тебе почему-то кажется, — ответил Локи ядовито.

Валькирия разглядывала его с интересом, лишь на какую-то малую часть брезгливым. Видимо, шеренга высосанных бутылок не мешала ей сосредотачиваться. Она сказала:

— Тогда как вышло, что у тебя с собой было вот это, — она похлопала себя по запястью, — но сюда ты притащил только свою скромную персону?

— А как так вышло, что у тебя был целый корабль, но эвакуировала ты эту впечатляющую коллекцию вина, а не своего короля? — огрызнулся Локи. — В обоих случаях ответ один: таков был приказ моего брата.

Ну а что, всё равно ей этого никак не проверить. Он поднял глаза на валькирию и увидел, как хищно приподнялась её верхняя губа.

А ещё, что у неё на поясе висит меч. Не то чтобы он раньше не заметил её меча, но почему-то сознанию понадобилось подчеркнуть этот факт ещё раз. Настойчиво так подчеркнуть.

— Хорошо, — сказала валькирия и сложила руки на груди. Что она скажет дальше, он мог угадать с точностью до слова. Фраза, которая всегда так злит и одновременно навевает тоску. — Но если потом окажется, что это было иначе…

— То что, ты убьёшь меня? — Локи закатил бы глаза, если бы не боялся, что они так и останутся белками наружу. С головой определённо творилось что-то нехорошее, и больше всего на свете ему хотелось сползти по стене и полежать, но сдавать назад было нельзя. — Что с вами такое, леди Бухильда? Куда подевалась ваша алкогольная нирвана? Верноподданнические чувства начинают воскресать из запоя, или это мой дорогой брат вас так зацепил?

Ответ, впрочем, был очевиден, Тор почему-то на всех так действовал. И едва ли сам Локи был совершенно полным исключением. Он как раз с отвращением отбрасывал эту мысль, пока валькирия отвечала что-то про валяющиеся неподалёку заржавелые крючья, которыми тоже можно кое-кого зацепить. Он не всё расслышал сквозь шум в ушах, но по отрывкам восстановил контекст и милостиво улыбнулся.

— А ты успела спеться с моим братом. Уже угрожаешь мне физическими увечьями.

— Уже? Брось, мы разве не сто лет знакомы? Самый преданный поклонник пенных вечеринок.

Эй, вот это уже нечестно. А кому из нас не приходится адаптироваться?

— Раз ты присягнула Тору, значит, я теперь твой принц, — сообщил он ей сквозь сжатые зубы. — Если ещё не забыла, как это делается, прояви уважение.

Юноша, что сопел носом рядом с ними, вздрогнул и проснулся, а проснувшись, оказался девушкой. Она торопливо убирала нависшие на лицо пряди длинных волос, потом роняла меч, потом подбирала его и заливалась краской, и всё это тянулось так медленно и долго, что Локи понял, что снова уплывает. С усилием проморгавшись, он заставил разъезжающиеся глаза сфокусироваться на ней. Он точно её знал, даже помнил, что её зовут Элаймер, но дальше память работать отказывалась. На её сбивчивое приветствие он кивнул и привалился спиной к каменной ограде.

— Перчатка бесконечности? — переспросила Элаймер, когда выяснила, что Тора с ним нет и где он вообще есть — всё ещё неизвестно. — Что он будет делать, если её соберёт?

— Полагаю, то же, что и раньше, только совсем в других масштабах.

— Ну и скукотища, — протянула валькирия. Краем глаза Локи наблюдал за ней и видел, что лицо у неё какое обыкновенно, но рука на мече то сжимается, то разжимается. — Попади такая хреновина ко мне, я бы придумала что-то поинтереснее массовых убийств.

— Вот бы посмотреть, — сказала Элаймер, символически отгородившись ладонью. — Наверное, океан бухла.

Валькирия в ответ сделала круглые глаза и отправилась ворошить колючий кустарник с треугольными тёмными листьями. Обратно она вернулась с запечатанным пробкой кувшином вместимостью с небольшое ведро.

— Что? — театрально возмутилась она на упавшую челюсть Элаймер. — Это не для меня, а для моего принца.

Издёвку Локи решил проглотить вместе с вином. Жест перемирия. Как кстати, а то он уже выдохся напрочь. Он отбрасывает пробку и пьёт. Вино из запасов Грандмастера и его кодлы, он видит это по маркировке из перечёркнутых треугольных полосок. На импровизированный сторожевой пост валькирия перетаскала все эти бутылки из корабельного бара. Прямо оттуда он кое-что задумал украсть и чувствовал, что лучше бы ему с этим не затягивать. Он уже свистнул эту штуку у Грандмастера, и его всплывшее в недавнем видении лицо не давало Локи дышать. Ему нужно уже подниматься с этой идиотской плиты. Нужно предпринять хоть что-то, а не торчать тут и не булькать выпивкой. Через минуту он встанет, обязательно.

Может быть, через две. Не больше. Пальцы начали разжиматься, и он поставил кувшин.

Элаймер расспрашивала валькирию про их отказавшие двигатели. Если они не смогут отправиться за королём прямо сейчас, кто знает, какие будут последствия, говорит она. А потом, может быть, там ещё остались раненые. Во что бы то ни стало они должны найти короля и остальных.

— Скорее уж, это он нас найдёт, — сказала Валькирия мрачно. — Я не спец, но ваши уверяют, что птичка всё, отлеталась. И что чинить репульсорные мембраны с помощью дерева, медуз и песка — это очень трудно.

Локи мысленно хихикнул и тут же ужаснулся собственной расхлябанности. Они собирались лететь забирать Тора и раненых, ну надо же. Хорошо ещё, что он не стал упоминать ту взрывную волну и вообще опустил некоторые детали.

Плохо, что энергобатарея под его рукавом окончательно села всего за один пространственный прыжок. Если двигатели сдохли, придётся ему как-то иначе делать отсюда ноги.

— …так что мы просто выдрали из рубки антенны и повключали все маяки — если доберётся сюда, пусть знает, в какую сторону топать, — договорила валькирия и, хрустнув костяшками, потянулась. Она держалась расслабленно, но от этой расслабленности сводило зубы. Кажется, не у одного Локи тут нервы не в порядке.

Она заметила, что он на неё смотрит, и дёргано усмехнулась.

— Иди уже вниз, ваше сиятельство. Выспись, блин. Ты, конечно, крепкий парень, но на сегодня с приключениями явно перебрал.

Пожалуй, он не будет ей рассказывать, что по дороге к ней три раза падал и четыре — обнимался с деревьями, решает Локи. Валькирия говорит, что проводит его до корабля и что он сможет полежать в одном из салонов. Ну в том, где сиденья фиолетовые, да. Они там уже положили несколько девчонок, которые случайно стукнулись головами, пока их дисковидный транспорт болтало в атмосфере, и теперь говорят исключительно синхронно и на каких-то непонятных языках. Она считает, ему там будет удобно. Только подушки очень советует какой-нибудь клеёнкой накрыть, а то мало ли, кто на них раньше, ээ-э, лежал. Ну просто на прогулочной яхте Грандмастера вообще всякое бывало.

— Спасибо, — нет, он и в самом деле ей благодарен, как раз в ту сторону ему и нужно. — Раз уж речь идёт обо мне, то со стороны моего народа это просто неслыханное радушие.

— Неправда, все будут очень рады тебя видеть, — запротестовала Элаймер. По краске, бросившейся ей в лицо, Локи заключил, что о нём здесь таки говорили, и говорили явно что-то нелестное. Вот так и спасай их от разгневанной богини смерти. — Особенно сейчас, когда ты привёл подмогу.

Локи, поднимавшийся на ноги с помощью валькирии, замер, наполовину выпрямившись.

— Подмогу?

— То есть эти вот ребята не с тобой? — быстро уточнила валькирия, выхватывая меч. — А то вдруг ты просто забегался и забыл их нам представить? Ну мало ли, день был длинный?

Почему-то вдруг стало очень холодно.

— Ээ-мнээээ, — протянул Локи, уставившись на мангровую рощу, куда смотрели они обе. Взгляд зацепил среди листвы несколько тёмных силуэтов, а потом всё сменилось стеной поцарапанного камня — это Валькирия, не став дожидаться разборчивого ответа, потащила его прятаться за одну из прямоугольных плит. Через секунду следом за ними нырнула Элаймер, звякнув обо что-то клинком. Все трое согнулись за плитой.

— А может, обозначимся? — прошелестела Элаймер ему прямо в ухо — она обращалась к валькирии, но пространства для манёвров было критически мало. — Нам вообще-то не помешала бы помощь местных жителей.

Валькирия высунулась и тут же дёрнулась обратно. 

— Каких местных жителей, тех, что закидали нас копьями, когда мы сюда сверзились?

— Ну если вспомнить, каких размеров колею мы при этом пропахали, наверное, не стоит слишком негодовать на холодный приём? Они бы смогли сажать в ней вековые дубы, если бы тут были жёлуди!

— Я просто к тому, что у этих вместо копий звуковые пушки!

Локи мысленно застонал.

Минуту спустя валькирия подняла их с Элаймер из-за камня — она насчитала восемь подозрительных фигур и сказала, что сейчас все восемь исчезли в глубине зарослей.

И ещё — что у них видок какой-то чересчур уж знакомый. Локи очень понадеялся, что его индифферентное выражение послужит ему достаточным щитом. Он искоса взглянул в её сторону, чтобы это проверить.

Лицом валькирии можно было сквашивать капусту.

— По твою душу, да?

— Я не совсем понимаю, о чём…

— А ну-ка не моргай мне! Это разве не те костоломы, с которыми ты зацепился на Сакааре?

Локи сглотнул. «Костоломы», с которыми он «зацепился» на третью неделю после своего прибытия на Сакаар, были кем-то вроде почётной гвардии одной истеричной дамочки, и дамочка эта не пропускала ни одной пьянки, всюду таскала с собой здоровенный хлыст и имела неприятную привычку им щёлкать в опасной близости от высоких темноволосых мужчин. У неё было много и других привычек, довольно сомнительных даже по меркам человека с такими размытыми моральными горизонтами, как у Локи. Когда он попытался ей намекнуть, что плодотворного общения у них не выйдет, то через секунду улетел в фонтан.

Ещё через несколько секунд швырнувшие его туда громилы недосчитались по одному глазу. Вместо них в опустевших глазницах торчало по ножу, и пару дней спустя Грандмастер буквально от сердца оторвал сотню ящиков с синим и зелёным порошком, от которого эмоционально угнетённые существа обретали душевный покой, а эмоционально благополучные, напротив, его безвозвратно утрачивали. Ну просто дамочка оказалась владелицей какого-то космического вертепа, сравнимого размерами со скромным шапито самого Грандмастера, и по-другому мириться не соглашалась. Вместе с ящиками он лишился нуля целых шести сотых процентов квартальной прибыли и доверительно посоветовал Локи держать свои ножи при себе. Потому что на ещё один такой аттракцион невиданной щедрости его доброты уже не хватит, и следующую бюджетную дыру будет целесообразнее заткнуть не порошком, а самим Локи.

Разъяснительная беседа заняла у него около четырёх с половиной минут, в продолжение которых Локи не переставая кивал головой. Логические доводы он уважал.

Вот именно в тот момент и проникся к ним безграничным уважением, всё верно.

Чего он никак не мог сейчас взять в толк — зачем владелице вертепа гнаться за ним через всю галактику спустя полмесяца после исчерпания конфликта.

У валькирии, как оказалось, тоже не было никаких идей. Элаймер переводила взгляд с Локи на валькирию и обратно.

— Как они вообще вас нашли? — спросила она, когда стало ясно, что предысторию неведомых охотников никто ей пояснять не собирается.

Локи выразительно повёл подбородком в сторону озёрного укрытия:

— Говорите, включили всё что можно?

— Но это значит, что они отслеживают корабль, — вдобавок к прежней гримасе валькирия нехорошо сощурилась. — Похоже, они заявились на Сакаар, а дальше тебя им слил Грандмастер.

А может, с разгоном революции там не задалось, и они все ему зачем-то очень сильно понадобились. Эту одноглазую гвардию Грандмастер иногда использовал в качестве наёмников — тогда, правда, гвардия ещё не была одноглазой.

— Скажете, когда надо будет бежать, хорошо? — вздохнула Элаймер. Забросив волосы за спину, она отправилась собирать бутылки и прятать их в кустарнике.

Валькирия подумала и сплюнула под ноги.

— Думаю, прямо сейчас, — её взгляд, когда Локи на него натыкался, не обещал ничего хорошего (как он сильно рассчитывал — незваным гостям). — Идите к остальным, скажите спрятаться и вооружиться чем попало. Не смотри так, пушки не влезли, — пояснила она для Локи. — У нас здесь на сотню человек пара мечей и три рогатины.

— А вы чем займётесь, моя леди? — будь двигатели на яхточке рабочими, он бы сделал, как она велела.

Правда, пришлось бы ещё придумывать, под каким предлогом выдворить за борт трёх бредящих девчонок из фиолетового салона, но это уже частности. Такие вещи Локи всегда оставлял на импровизацию.

Впрочем, жёсткая посадка всё равно перечёркивала все его планы и вынуждала строить новые, так что вот хрен ей, а не «идите и скажите».

Валькирия проверила, легко ли вынимается из ножен её собственный клинок.

— Пойду поздороваюсь, — она развернулась к ступеням, но он успел сцапать её за локоть.

— Я тоже иду.

— Тогда я тоже пойду с вами и буду тебя защищать! — воодушевилась Элаймер. Её блестящие глаза облили Локи весенним светом, и тут он вспомнил, откуда её знает — она как-то целый день подавала ему виноград на подносе, пока он изображал Одина. И тоже каждый раз так мило улыбалась.

Виноград она подавала мастерски, а единственное, что могла делать мастерски с мечом — это его ронять.

Да, асы с детских лет обучались боевым искусствам, но все настоящие воины остались на той громоздкой посудине вместе с Тором, чтобы прикрыть отход воинов менее настоящих.

Когда он об этом подумал, то с трудом проглотил ком в горле. Что-то совсем он расклеился сегодня.

— Иди защищай вот их, — валькирия выдернула свой локоть из пальцев Локи, схватила Элаймер за плечо и энергично её встряхнула. — Поняла меня? Давай!

— Но…

— Двигай давай, живо! И ты тоже, ваше высочество. Ты стоять-то хоть можешь?

От зелёного солнца откололся зеркальный близнец и неторопливо поплыл к верхушкам мангровых деревьев.

— Думаю, я тебя приятно удивлю, — ответил Локи, усмехаясь.

***

Вино, которое ему сунула валькирия, его и правда несколько взбодрило. Оно было тёплым и в него были добавлены пряности — Локи, пока пил, чувствовал острый привкус трав. Немного напрягало, что единственными травами на Сакааре являлись болезненного вида сорняки на свалках, поэтому травы в вине были в лучшем случае синтетическими.

А в худшем — никакими не травами.

За этот последний вариант говорили его мысли, которые уже начинали судорожно разбегаться. Они с валькирией успели пробраться на вершину красноватого холма, облепленного ракушками, полежать там в кустах, ведя наблюдение за округой, слезть оттуда и начать карабкаться на мангровую возвышенность с другой стороны от лестницы-тропинки. По пути валькирия два раза отступала назад, упиралась ногами в какие-то пни и вытягивала из-за края обрыва Локи и один раз схватила его за пояс, чтобы не грохнуться самой.

Это было ещё до того, как трава в выпитом вине вспомнила о своей неорганической и рассеивающей внимание сущности.

— Только с ним познакомилась и уже жертвуешь жизнью ради его народа, — говорил он ей в ухо, пока они оба, вжимаясь в скалу и друг в друга, балансировали на узком выступе. — Только не говори, что это и твой народ тоже — тебе веками плевать на него хотелось.

— Не умеешь ты пить, мой принц, — отвечала валькирия. — Вот же связалась, а.

Она и правда высоко себя оценивала. Когда Локи наткнулся на неё в роще, индикаторы ещё живой энергобатареи сигналили ему, что он упёрся носом прямо в корабль, которого и близко видно не было. Объяснение существовало только одно — она сняла маячок с приборной панели и нацепила на себя. Хотела, чтобы Тор, если ему удастся сюда дотащиться, первой встретил именно её? Несколько минут наедине — это так трогательно, что блевать тянет.

Хотя, возможно, это всё трава. Грандмастер мог хоть горстями такое глотать, и при этом ещё поддерживать светскую беседу разом с десятью людьми. Локи же, как оказалось, повезло куда меньше. Реакции на эту дрянь у него всегда бывали феерические. Кажется, в самый первый раз он, с трудом отклеившись от барной стойки, откинулся назад в своё вращающееся кресло, оттолкнулся ногой от пола, прокатился в другой конец зала (при этом ему на колени точно кто-то грохнулся, и он сейчас даже не помнил, кто именно) и до конца вечера вращался там в направлении хода часовой стрелки. А когда сильно уставал — то против часовой.

Немного выручало то, что на таких сборищах откалывали и более странные номера.

Отказаться от цветных добавочек он, возможно, и мог, но проверить это так и не решился. Руки не дошли, да, руки. Рука валькирии поймала его руку и потянула вперёд. Ему не нужно сдвигать с её запястья широкий браслет, чтобы увидеть под ним такую же энергобатарею.

— Надеешься прирезать всех восьмерых или просто хочешь переключить их на себя и увести подальше?

— Да как попрёт, — огрызнулась она.

Скала всё не кончалась.

Наверное, они немного обогнули её по карнизу, потому что под ногами теперь виднелись не деревья, а неглубокие терракотовые бассейны с разноцветной водой. Вода кипела, тоненькие струйки пузырьков со дна устремлялись вверх и с брызгами лопались. Локи, стирая с лица грязь, подумал о торчащих наверху наёмниках и испытал сильное желание извиниться за Бухильду, но вовремя схватил себя за язык — оно явно было связано с поджидающей их толпой и с тем фактом, что единственный на двоих меч висел на её поясе.

Когда она вынет его из ножен, Локи отлучится поискать корабль этой компании. Разумеется, от валькирии он это скрыл, но зато для сближения рассказал о капсуле за секретной панелькой мини-бара. Эту небольшую овальную капсулу, герметично закрытую и запаянную, он ухитрился стянуть из подпольного хранилища, но по пути, видимо, всё-таки засветил лицо или фигуру перед одной из камер. Уже то, что хранилище даже в таком бедламе, как Сакаар, пришлось делать подпольным, немало говорило о ценности помещавшихся там вещей. Серебристая пыль из капсулы вызывала проблемы с памятью, и чем больше пыли — тем дольше назад. Опрокинуть её в систему вентиляции — и о революции наутро никто не вспомнит. Грандмастеру достало ума держать эту штуку в секрете, но слухов о её существовании всё равно хватало. Если бы Локи удалось её продать, ему до конца дней больше ни о чём не пришлось бы беспокоиться.

Хотя он, честно говоря, не рассчитывал, что у Грандмастера так быстро руки дойдут до записей с тех камер.

— Не смотри так, я человек без трона, мне нужно думать о будущем.

И если уж на то пошло — он, Локи, на этом троне просидел куда больше времени, чем Тор. У него больше прав, хотя бы в силу стажа. Об этом-то почему никто никогда не думает?

— О таком будущем, в котором твой брат и его бродячее королевство разгребают последствия твоих махинаций? Не подумай чего, я тоже не святая. Просто интересно.

— Если бы не Танос, это не было бы такой уж проблемой, — отпарировал Локи. Вопрос о причине визита Таноса и его секты он предпочёл оставить за скобками.

— Ну, сейчас это проблема, ясно? И когда его величество об этом узнает, тоже едва ли обрадуется.

— Ты не принимаешь этого всерьёз, да? — наконец-то подъём кончился, в лицо бросился ветер с пыльцой и обрывками листьев, но за пару шагов до выхода на тропу Локи остановил валькирию. — Свою новую жизнь? Или хочешь показать, что не принимаешь? Поэтому не называешь его по имени? — спросил он. Ну… это спросила трава.

— А что насчёт тебя? — фыркнула она. — Говоришь «мой брат» и вечно кривишь губы. Обида нелюбимого сынка всё никак не пройдёт, или просто кое-кто сам себя обманывает?

Локи и хотел её разозлить, чтобы она не слишком уж сосредотачивалась перед боем и повалила всю банду минут за пять, но похоже, разозлил не её одну. Владей он собой чуть хуже, столкнул бы её вниз, в терракотовый бассейн.

Или, учитывая исход их предыдущего спарринга, попытался бы столкнуть. Он бы нашёл другой способ её оборвать, но она не дала ему этого сделать.

—Эй, ваше высочество, — говорит валькирия, и её крепкая рука, согнутая в локте, упирается ладонью Локи в грудь. — Напомни, чего там такого ты бог? Случайно, не безудержной удачи?

За её спиной стоят пятеро в потрескивающей от статических разрядов броне, а рука резко выпрямляется и опрокидывает небеса.

Что ж, его удача в последние дни и правда просто не знает удержу.

***

Кто-то поднимает его за горло и вжимает спиной в стену, и это нечестно, потому что его сегодня уже душили. Кто-то другой, запертый в голове Локи, думает так и нервически смеётся, пока сам Локи только судорожно хрипит. Это большая каменная чаша, куда он упал, а это вода, а не кровавая лужа — красный ил облаками поднялся со дна и облепил всё на свете.

Это никакая не шутка, просто мир чертовски сузился. До расстояния вытянутой руки.

— Мой брат, Тор, сын бога Одина, — сказал бы Локи, если бы мог. Он и пытается сказать, но с его горлом делают что-то непоправимое. — Если ты это сделаешь, ты пожалеешь.

— Как раз он пожалеет, если не сделаю, — шепчут ему на ухо. — От тебя одни беды. Тому, кто избавит этот мир от тебя, Тор будет вечным должником.

Он видит, что губы его убийцы не двигаются, но ведь кто-то же это говорит? Больше здесь никого нет.

Это говорит Тор, объясняет запертый в голове другой Локи. Тор идиот. Он всю жизнь видел, кто ты, и всю жизнь не давал себе этого видеть. Он всегда с этим мирился, но, знаешь, после смерти врать уже не нужно. Тем более себе.

Тогда он, Локи, точно не умрёт. Ну просто для него это физически невозможно — не врать.

Давай, иди скажи это пальцам, которые сейчас раздавят твою шею. Другой Локи превращается в Тора, он улыбается ему, улыбается так, как всегда улыбался на пирах после битвы, за секунду то того, как запрокинуть голову и закатиться смехом. Локи закрывает глаза, но как раз в этот миг железные руки на его горле рассыпаются в пепел.

— Эй, — сипит он наверх, когда чертог Вальгаллы и хохочущие асы понемногу начинают терять чёткость. Валькирия, вся в фиолетовых пятнах и в чёрной пыли, но вполне живая, опасно покачнувшись, свешивается к нему с обрыва. — Хочешь увидеть Тора?

Держаться на ногах он всё равно больше не может, а у брата в последнее время какая-то мистическая способность заставать его в самом дурацком виде: стоит ему шлёпнуться лицом в эту кашу из ила — Тор точно не замедлит появиться.

***

— Больше никаких смертей, ладно? — сказал Тор, его голос полон подозрений и мрачной уверенности, что какой бы ответ ему сейчас ни дали, без смертей всё равно не обойдётся. — Хоть левым глазом в следующий раз подмигни.

Локи потрогал шею. Надо же, он уже дважды обязан Таносу жизнью, а день ещё даже не прошёл.

Когда они увиделись, Тор так его обнял, что едва не переломал ему все рёбра. Сначала чувство было приятное, потом всё разом заболело, потом Локи окончательно понял, что его не обнимают, а пытаются прикончить, потом он ещё пару критически долгих минут долбил Тора по спине, пока тот наконец не сжалился и не отпустил его.

— Я и «подмигнул», — заявил Локи с непроницаемым, как он от души надеялся, лицом. — Когда выразился с несвойственной мне поэтичностью.

Над нами снова взойдёт солнце, мой брат.

В конце концов, поэзию он всегда любил, а риски сыграть в ящик по правде были несколько выше, чем обычно.

— Ну давай-давай, с несвойственной, — проворчал Тор, усмехнувшись в бороду.

В отсек, где отлёживался Локи, он вернулся только что. Сквозь створки раздвижной двери, которая после неудачного приземления перестала быть собственно раздвижной, Локи видел, как тот долго стоял в коридоре, прежде чем войти, и говорил с валькирией. Она, когда ушла, утащила с собой на плече его огромную секиру, из-за которой её при каждом шаге неслабо отклоняло в сторону. Локи скучающе повращал глазами. Если он правильно помнил старые традиции, остаткам Асгарда в самое ближайшее время светила метафорическая королева.

— Всё ещё хочешь, чтобы мы осели в Мидгарде? — спросил он, больше для того, чтобы отвлечь Тора от опасной темы — он спрашивал, что это за типы выслеживали здесь Локи и что им было от него нужно. Сказать, что это месть злопамятного Грандмастера за беспорядки и Халка, было разумнее всего, но Локи, уже открыв рот, понял, что почему-то не может этого сделать. Тор повергал его в ужас. Радужный мост перенёс его сюда с изуродованным от гнева лицом, и хотя сейчас он несколько остыл, лучше было не выводить его после боя с Таносом, который он проиграл и после которого галактики разлетелись в пыль. С Тором, таким, какой он был теперь, в прозрении приугасшей ярости, этот трюк мог и не сработать.

Он не приходил к Локи, пока не убедился, что все до одного асы, которых охраняла валькирия, целы и что ветер не уносит по атомам ничей безжизненный труп.

Им или несказанно повезло, или просто дело было в том, что их и без того оставалось чуть да маленько.

— Там видно будет, — Тор стоял у каскада фигурных полок и без цели переставлял на них непонятные безделушки. — Таноса надо остановить.

Грандмастер, если только его тоже не развеяло, едва ли забросит свои попытки, подумал Локи. Если Тор узнает, что он в минуту общей уязвимости и скорби вверг их в новые опасности, он захочет ещё раз его обнять?

— Не хочу затевать споров, но он разве уже и так не остановился? — осторожно спросил Локи, натянув на лицо одно из своих лучших дипломатических выражений.

— Значит, для меня остановится ещё раз, — сказал Тор глухо. Его пальцы сминали в кривую спираль что-то металлическое. — Не ты один сегодня едва не отправился к праотцам.

Локи зачем-то вспомнил своего настоящего отца и содрогнулся.

— Тебе что, так не терпится с ними повстречаться?

— Нет, просто смерть хорошо вправляет мозги. Начинаешь понимать, что важно, а что не очень.

— Важно тащить на своей спине всю вселенную? Разочарую, брат мой, но ты и прежде был таким. Так себе откровение.

Тор наконец соизволил оторвать взгляд от стеллажей.

— Да ты, никак, злишься?

Локи злился, и даже знал, из-за чего. Его собственное откровение было попроще, но он уже сейчас чувствовал, как его отпускает. Ещё несколько дней, и мысль о том, как сильно он виноват перед Тором, перестанет его сотрясать. И прямо сейчас от этого осознания почему-то выть хотелось.

— Я разозлюсь, если ты умрёшь, — сказал Локи, глядя немного мимо Тора. Ему уже заранее было противно от его реакции. — Снова это бремя власти, ответственности — я разве не заслужил отдых?..

Мог бы и не бояться — Тор, даже заметив его замаскированную сентиментальность, слишком вымотан, чтобы его подкалывать. За этот день он словно бы постарел лет на десять.

— Когда-нибудь перестанешь разыгрывать из себя сволочь? Знаешь, с каждым годом всё хуже получается.

— Когда-нибудь перестану, — Локи усмехнулся небрежно, но непростительно торопливо. — Дай мне время.

— Даю. Всё, что осталось.

Ему и всего времени мира для этого не хватит, но когда Тор снова его обнимает, Локи обнимает его в ответ.


End file.
